The present invention relates to liquid quantity detecting apparatuses, and more particularly to a liquid quantity detecting apparatus for electrically detecting a quantity of liquid stored in a container.
As one of conventional liquid quantity detecting apparatuses of this kind, a fuel detector has been proposed, which comprises a resistor element assembled within a liquid fuel tank, and a float member floated on the surface of liquid fuel stored in the tank and provided thereon with a contact element in slidable connection with the resistor element. In such fuel detector, the quantity of the stored liquid fuel is detected by change of a resistance value of the resistor element in dependence upon displacement of the float member. For the purpose of detecting the liquid fuel quantity, it is necessary to modify the shape of the resistor element in relation to each inner peripheral wall of various liquid containers. In the actual practices, defacement in sliding connection between the float and resistor elements occurs an error in operation of the fuel detector.